Enredada con Lucifer
by Adhara Simons
Summary: Farah será capturada por el mismisimo rey de los infiernos... amor... pasion...


**ENREDADA CON LUCIFER**

No espero ni pido que crean esta mágica, pero sencilla historia que ahora me dispongo a relatar, pues… es difícil de digerir, complicado de sobremanera incluso de imaginar, mas, no imposible.

En un pueblo muy alejado, en una montaña muy apartada, en una choza muy distanciada… vivía una hermosa mujer llamada Farah… Ella vivía con su madre y su padre, bien podía decirse que eran una familia feliz.

Permíteme pues describirla, Farah poseía los ojos oscuros, preciosos labios rosados, cabello lacio y oscuro, y su sonrisa… podía alumbrar cualquier tiniebla, simplemente mágica.

La joven desde hacía ya varios días, había empezado a sentir una presencia en su habitación, una sombra que se movía en la oscuridad, vigilándola, contemplándola a cada momento del día, en especial por las noches.

Cierto día oscuro y de enero, la joven despertó sobresaltada por un rayo que había caído intensamente… y fue cuando vio lo que vio… un hombre alto y moreno, de ojos profundos pero maravillosos, vestido de elegante traje y de facciones perfectas, realmente resaltaba ser de la realeza a los ojos humanos.

Farah abrió los ojos como platos, y en seguida perdió la ubicación de sus cuerdas vocales, sin poder decir una sola palabra, pero aquel misterioso hombre lo único que hizo fue sonreírle, ¡Vaya! Que hermosa sonrisa tenía, con esos dientes blancos como perlas, él era perfecto… e intimidante.

" _Farah"_ dijo aquel, su voz era espléndida, era suave, pero gruesa a la vez, y en exceso calmada, _"Ven conmigo"_ le imploró, pero ella no podía articular una sola palabra… entonces el volvió a susurrar _"Farah… ven conmigo"_ así y armándose de valor ella pudo musitar, _"¿quién eres?"… "Lucifer"_ y todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando Farah despertó, creyó haber vivido un sueño, pues hombre tan perfecto no existe sino en la imaginación, pero estaba equivocada… se vio a si misma rodeada de sábanas de seda negra y roja, y a su alrededor había millares de libros, como ella tanto amaba, pero ese lugar no era su casa… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Y más importante, ¿Quién era ese apuesto hombre que se encontraba al lado de su lecho la noche anterior?

Lo que ocurrió después fue espeluznante, una figura espectral, una mujer pálida como ella sola, con los cabellos blancos y la cabeza cocida al cuello, entró en la habitación con una bandeja de fruta para ella, la mujer no hablaba pero era atemorizante, y nuestra joven no pudo resistir el impulso de grita pidiendo auxilio… Fue entonces cuando apareció él… El misterioso hombre de la noche anterior… Lucifer.

" _¡Dónde estoy!"_ gritaba desesperada la mujer, fue cuando el hombre hecho a la "criada" se sentó suavemente al lado de Farah: _"Estas en el infierno Farah, yo soy el rey de las tinieblas, soy Lucifer"_ tal vez la idea parecía muy irreal o muy graciosa incluso, pero Farah comenzó a reír a carcajadas, bajo la intimidante mirada de Lucifer. Pero con el pasar de los segundos la risa se apagó y Lucifer la miró _"Terminaste ya?"_ asustada la mujer asintió con la cabeza y el dijo, " _te quedarás aquí, te traje todo lo que te gusta, estarás cómoda_ " la reacción inmediata de la joven fue gritar y protestar, y golpear débilmente con los puños a su captador, este la agarró de las muñecas y la apresó con su cuerpo contra la pared, obligándola a mirarlo _"yo te cuidaré Farah, no necesitas a nadie más"_ Ella lloró y protestó y el dejó la habitación.

Ella no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero hasta la presencia de aquella sirvienta le daba lo mismo, no comía no dormía… nada.

Lucifer la visitaba cada día, y dejó de ser malo con ella, todos los días iba a leerle e incluso a veces el mismo le llevaba comida, cada día la sorprendía con un vestido diferente, un nuevo regalo, una joya, una prenda… pero ella apenas si lo miraba, y no creía capaz al demonio de tales acciones dulces… Lucifer se estaba transformando.

Una noche entró enojado al cuarto de Farah, reclamándole porque todo su cariño y atenciones no eran correspondidos, ella simplemente respondió que lo odiaba por haberla alejado de su familia _"NO TE IRAS DE AQUÍ JAMAS"_ Le gritó, _"ENTONCES NUNCA TE DARE CARINO PORQUE TE ODIO"_ respondió ella.

Casi parecía que el señor de las tinieblas lloraría por ella, pero en lugar de ello, se acercó a su rostro y le dijo _"Te traje a mi reino, porque de todos los lugares, de todas las mujeres eras la única a la que jamás podría poseer fácilmente, porque entre todas tu eres la más perfecta para mí, eres preciosa, inteligente y astuta… no sería de sorprenderse si pronto… llego a amarte"_ dicho esto él se alejó y se fue del cuarto…

Una noche más Farah sufrió sola en la cama, añorando a su familia…

Y así pasó una semana más… fue cuando el rey de las tinieblas no pudo aguantar más… _""Farah, Farah por favor… Te lo estoy rogando, quiéreme… hace siglos que nadie lo hace… cuando dejé de ser un ángel…y odio esta vida… la detesto… y cuando te vi pensé que tu eras mi salvación… El ángel para un demonio"_ Fue cuando Farah entendió que el monstruo de cuernos y pezuñas que la biblia dibujaba no era más que una historia, y que el verdadero Lucifer estaba lleno de secretos y fantasmas…

" _Cenaré contigo esta noche"_ Le ofreció Farah, y por primera vez, los ojos de ese hombre se llenaron de brillo, y tal vez solo tal vez… lágrimas de alivio.

Se retiró de sus aposentos y la dejó sola, Farah se arregló con el vestido más bonito que Lucifer le había obsequiado, uno dorado con detalles de oro puro, se arregló el pelo y maquilló su rostro… finalmente bajó triunfal por la escalera y se encontró con el apuesto hombre que la había capturado, comió con el, y por primera vez, le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

Así pasó el tiempo y Farah encontró en aquel monstruo a un hombre… un hombre que la atraía bastante… tal vez… empezaba a quererlo.

Una noche como cualquiera, Lucifer se paró en frente de ella después de haber cenado y le dijo _"Eres libre, Farah… te lo advertí, pronto llegaría a amarte, y no puedo seguir obligándote a que te quedes… no puedo verte sufrir más"_ Lucifer, El Rey de los muertos, el soberano del inframundo, la amaba… amaba a una humana corriente…

Había cambiado solo por ella… _"No quiero… ya no quiero… no deseo irme Lucifer, quiero quedarme contigo, y amarte, y hacer que tu alma deje de sufrir… amarte por toda mi vida… porque me enamoré de tí"_ A simple vista se notaban los miedos del demonio, pero también el amor que por primera vez en milenios comenzaba a sentir… sin pensarlo dos veces la besó de manera tierna y dulce… Deliciosa, PERFECTA… La subió con cuidado a sus aposentos, y la tumbó en el lecho… Esa noche recorrió todo su cuerpo, y entre gemidos y placer… ambos encontraron el AMOR, no… no solamente amor… encontraron ESPERANZA… quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron amándose, o cuánto tiempo estuvieron disfrutando de la pasión, pero algo es seguro, ninguno quería parar…

Pero el amor no es perfecto, y mucho menos diseñado para los demonios, fue cuando Lucifer entendió que su inmortalidad se esfumaba… El amor, lo estaba destruyendo… con cada beso, con cada palabra… con cada noche junto a su amada, El Diablo empezó a notar la inestabilidad en su cuerpo.

Así, Gabriel bajó de los cielos y le advirtió, que echara a esa mujer, pues tarde o temprano su amor lo mataría, y sin Lucifer, los infiernos entrarían en un caos… El Demonio hizo oídos sordos a su anuncio, y decidió que moriría en los brazos de Farah, olvidándose del mundo.

Pero su amada, su reina… Farah, había escuchado la conversación desde la oscuridad de un rincón, y no permitiría que aquel que había robado su corazón, muriera solo por ella.

Así pasaron un par de días mientras ella se preguntaba cómo decirle a Lucifer que era hora de irse.

Era básicamente imposible decírselo, pero una tarde, casi a punto de la hora de la cena, ella le habló diciendo: _"Mi amado… Debo irme… es hora de… retirarme, más tiempo contigo será una tortura para el mundo"_ casi de inmediato el rey de las tinieblas entendió… Ella sabía el secreto de su castigo en los infiernos… Los demonios no pueden tener amor, ni esperanza. Y esos meses que estuvieron juntos ambos cambiaron, amaron… pero más importante, llenaron sus corazones de esperanza.

Lucifer la dejó ir, la devolvió a su casa, donde su familia aun la esperaba, y se prometió jamás visitarla de nuevo… arrugar su corazón para no volver a amar… y esperar, esperar simplemente que la eternidad termine, pues su castigo… El castigo del antiguo Luzbel, tardaría para siempre…

FIN


End file.
